Cosmoglotta, nró 41 (4), julí-august 1927
49 = COSMOGLOTTA = Organ del Association International Cosmoglotta Consacrat al developation e propaganda del Lingue International Auxiliari Occidental Redaction e Administration: COSMOGLOTTA, Mauer bei Wien, Austria. Abonnament annual: 5 ö. S = 4 sv. fr = 0,75 doll. = 3 RM = 25 csl. K Annu VI – Juli-August 1927 – Nr. 41 (4) Contenete. * Li problema de Lingue International * Curt gramatica de Occidental * Opiniones pri Occidental * Fotografie de Edgar de Wahl. * A Edgar de Wahl * Li du bases. * Interlinguistic reminiscenties. * Li ovre de Edgar de Wahl. * 40 annus Esperanto. * Chronica. * Abonnamentes, contributiones e subventiones por Cosmoglotta. * »Deutsche Briefgesellschaft« alliate de Cosmoglotta. * Kosmoglott * Occidental-Literatur LI PROBLEMA DE LINGUE INTERNATIONAL ha occupat li pensas de mult persones. Li unesim projecte, quel ha havet alcun success es Volapük del canonica J. M. Schleyer (1881). Un grand progress representa ja li »Lingvo internacia« de Dr. L. Zamenhof, pos nominat »Esperanto« (1887) quel pro si facilitá e grandissim propaganda ha atin’et suficent atention in li munde. Ma li defectiv e innatural formes ha evocat li critica de divers competent persones.(1) Li esperantistes ha refusat omni reformas in lor lingue e pro to aparit mult nov projectes, quam Neutral, Universal, Ido, Esperantida, Romanal, Latino sine Flexione, etem, Medial etc. (totalmen circa 600 projectes), de queles Ido, un secession de Esperanto, ha atin’et relativmen grand propagation. Ma li ignoration del psycologic leyes del lingues, li ultralogistica de su parolformation ha ductet a mutilation del majorité del international paroles, in mult casus mem in plu radical maniere quam che Esperanto. Li vermen practic LINGUE INTERNATIONALdeve esser comprensibil a omni person de occidental civilisation, anc sin studia anterior. Solmen un lingue ja hodie usabil in omni circumstanties, in comercial anuncias e reclames, in changes de collectionistes del tot mund, in trafic e scientie'''posse contentar li postulationes del '''comunicationes international. Un tal lingue es OCCIDENTAL li max moderni ofrme del Lingue International. Li analytic gramatica, basat sur 30 annual scientic explorationes es li max símplic e facil possibil, e per su construction representa li summation e coronation del anterior experienties. Li regulari scientic derivation de omni international paroles compensa li aprension del desfacil Latin. Occidental es li democratic Latin! Por un person qui ha aprendet Occidental, omni international sciential paroles in lor construction natural es clar quam cristall. Occidental, li ovre de vive del baltic erudite Edgar de Wahl(Reval), es publicat in annu 1922. Curt gramatica de Occidental Pronunciation. Vocales quam in german, italian, hispan etc., y''' quam vokal sic! = sved y, german ü, frances u; '''y quam consonant = y angles, hispan; c''' ante '''e, i, y = ts, in omni altri casus = k; g''' ante '''e, i, y = j frances, in altri casus quam g german; h'''aspirat quam in angles, german; '''q quam in german e angles; s'''quam in frances; '''v quam in angles e romanic; x''' = ks; '''z = ds; ch'''quam in angles e hispan; '''eu quam in frances; n’, l’ tones molliat = frances gn, ille, j''' = j angles. Accentu: Sur li vocal ante li ultim consonant. Li finition de plurale '''s ne have influentie al accentu. Finitiones bil, ic, im, ul es inaccentuat. In altri casus li accentu es scrit. Declination: Per prepositiones de, a, per etc. Articul l(i), un. Adjective: Resta sin accordation. Finition inobligatori i. Comparation: Plu, max; minu, minst; finition -issim. Pronomines; personal: mi – me, tu – te, il – le, illa – la, it, noi – nos, vo – vos, ili – les; possessiv: mu, tu, su, nor, vor, los. Verbe: Infinitive -r, Participie: pres. -nt, perf. -t. Conjugation analytic per auxiliares: Preterit: fe, ha, futur:va, Conditional: vell, Imperativ: ples, Optativ:mey. (Exemples: amar, mi ama, mi fe amar, il va amar, il mey amar, mi (ha) amat, mi es amat, mi (ha) esset amat, va esser amat etc.). Adverbie: egal al adjectiv o per finitiones -men, -li. Li Negation »ne« sta direct ante li parol negat, che verbes ante li auxiliares. Parolformation Composition: direct o per vocales juntiv o''' e '''i. Prefixes ; des- : li contrari ; dis- : ad omni directiones ; ín (con adjectives) : negation ; mis- : fals ; pre- : ante ; pro- : adavan ; re- : de nov, ad comensa ; retro- : ad dorse, in direction advers al antean Nuanciant Finitiones ; -a : action, loc, tempore; commun, collectiv; feminin che viventes ; -o : concret, material, special, singli sic!; che viventes masculin ; -u : abstract, neutri, relativ ; -i : adjectiv ; -e : general e eufonic Sufixes: a) substantivic ; -ade : multité, serie, contenida ; -age : collectives (órdine) ; -agie (de verbes) : concretisation del activitá ; -al’a : collectives (sin órdine) ; -ard : mal persones ; -ario : person caracterisat per exteriori qualitá o officie ; -árium : scientic collection ; -atu : institution o situation social o leyal, anc dignitá ; -da (con radica verbal) : duration ; -eria : loc de profession ; -erie : profession, afere ; -ero : person professional ; -es : inhabitant ; -essa : dignitá feminin ; -ette : negrand objectes, instrumentes ; -ess : statu, qualitá ; -ia : loc, land ; -ie : abstract conception ; -iero : portant ; -iere : contenent ; -itá : qualitá ; -ité : collectiv (totalité) ; -on : person caracterisat per intern qualitá ; -or : actent person ; -ore : statu de affecte, move ; -uor : utensile, vase ; -ura : concretisat action b) adjectivic ; -aci : inclinat ; -al : general relation ; -an : apartenent a ; -ari : conform, servent a ; -at (ad subst.) : provisat per ; -atr : simil ; -bil : possibil ; -ic : essent ; -in : provenient, fat de, consistent de ; -iv : havent li effect ; -nd : a far ; -ori : destinat a ; -os : rich in ; -ut : exuberant continuation sur pag III del covriment 76a c) verbal ; -ar : 1. provisar 2. usar un instrumente 3. secreer 4. (de persones) acter quam 5. (de adjectives e participies) factiv ; -ear : status dynamic ; -etar : diminutiv-frequentativ ; -ijar : devenir, far-se ; -isar : far tal Regul principal: Li radic verbal trova-se per omission del final r. Li radic perfect trova se in maniere secuent: On omisse li final r''' o '''er. Si # li ultim littere es un vocal o consonant molliat (n’), on adjunte t. # li ultim littere es d''' o '''r, on muta it ye s'''. # in omni altri casus li rest es li radic perfect. Li suffixes -ion, -iv, -or, -ori, -ur es adjuntet al radic perfect, ama-r ama-t, credi-r credi-t, vid-er vis, curr-er curs, adopt-er adopt, opin-er opin, construct-er construct. Ex ili es format li international paroles: amat-or, a-credit-iv, vis-ion, excurs-ion, curs-iv, adopt-iv, opin-ion, construct-or, construct-iv, construct-ion, struct-ura. Opiniones pri Occidental Prof. Dr. phil Karl Schüppel, presidente del Esperanto-Societé Parchim: Karl Scheithauer, Leipzig: Magda Hoppstock-Huth, presidente del German Section del International Liga de féminas por pace e libertá: Prof. Dr. A. L. Guérard, Universitate Stanford, California: Prof. Dr. Albert Saareste, Universitate Tartu-Dorpat: Ivan Locnikar, Maribor: Anton Fuchs, forjero (74 annus), Wien: folie EDGAR DE WAHL LI MAX GRAND INTERLINGUIST VIVENT festa li 11 august 1927 su 60-esim die de nascentie. 51 A Edgar de Wahl A Vor 60-esim anniversarie li Occidentalistes transmisse Vos cordial gratulationes e profund mersías pro Vor grandios e genial ovre a quel Vo consacrat plu quam 30 annus de Vor vive. Vo sempre con clar vide e coragie persecuet Vor rect via, consciente que li idé de Occidental unquande va triumfar. Ante 5 annus Vo publicat li principies del lingue e Vor pensas bentost ha trovat resonantie in li movement mundolinguistic. Multes quel ja resignat pri li possibilitá de un systema acceptabil, con joya ha salutat Occidental quam final liberation ex antic, steril ideologies. Vo es plu quam autor de un lingue artificial. Li adeptes quel penetra in li spiritu de Occidental, reconosse que ti idioma reflecte un nobil conception cultural. Vo es ti qui es profetizat, instructer nos parlar in li Idioma International quel ja vive latent in nor lingues natural; Vo ha realisat li miracul pentecostal por li homanité del 20-esim secul, quel, malgré su progresses technical e civilisatori, es incapabil intercomprender se in un gradu adequat al actual developation de su medies de comunication international. Altri autores de L. I., sin respect al majestá del vive, provat obtener li solution per ignorar e anihilar li ja existent elementes international e natural tendenties a mundolingue. Pro to illi til hodie ne posset haver factic successe. Vo fat crescer li lingue Occidental til harmonic integritá, sin alterar o destructer li valores ja comun al popules cultivant relationes international. Ti trates del Lingue International dá nos li firm conviction de su victorie. Essente idealist, Vo ne labora por gan’ar mersías, honores e profite material. Lontan del fanfarada, Vo consacrat Vor facultás, saventies e studias al idé far possibil per medie cultural li inmediat mutual comprension inter li homes del munde demanal. Noi desira que Vo va reciver gratitude e recompensation pro Vor immens sacrificies al homanité. Mey esser donat a Vos ancor mult annus de vive quam consiliator in medie de Vor disciples e pioneros quel con Vo servi al bell idé. COSMOGLOTTA. 52 Li du bases. Sam quam li alchemistes del medieval epoc ne trovat ti aure, quel illi serchat, ma quelc del fundamental veritàs del modern chemie, talmen it es li inobliviabil merite del grand e micri precursore del modern interlinguistica, que illi in fine comprendet li necessitá constructer li Lingue International Auxiliari ex ti materiale, quel li existent internationeal vocabularium presenta nos. Ja li unesim prova introducter un lingue fundat sur ti ineliminabil '''material base del Lingue International, esset mortativ por Volapük e ductet a temporari victorie de Esperanto. Ma ti veritá esset fat obscur per li mantenentie in li crede del autor de Volapük, que lu principal por far li lingue facil esset li absentie de exceptiones in li grammatica, quel extra to deve esser li max simplic possibil secun mecanic schema. Caus to Zamenhof ne posset acceptar international paroles, ma solmen »radicas«, e talmen self destructet li material base. Li precursores del naturalistes, quam Liptay e Lott, persistet consecuentmen in li conservation del material base, ma illi ne posset dar un grammatica, contenent un derivation identic con ti del international paroles. Lor lingues pro to suffret de intern debilitá e ne esset vivicapabil. Li immortal honore de har soluet ti cardinal desfacilitá del interlingusitic problema: li construction de un grammatica quel ne destructe li material base ma subtene it, appartene al autor del lingue Occidentla, professor EDGAR DE WAHL. Li regules queles il ha dat por li derivation del max international e frequent verbal substantives e adjectives, es ne solmen unic e genial, ma astonant simplic. Ti cardinal desfacilitá ha provat soluer inter altris li famosi prof. Peano per ti maniere, que il simplicmen ne ha constructet un grammatica. It es clar, que to es inpossibil in duration, proque li practica va extorder bentost li formation 53 de nov paroles e tande on ya deve haver un derivation e li problema demanda su solution. Li material base ha esset tractat de Peano in un etymologisant o antiquisant direction, quel ductet al construction de lingue Latino sine Flexione. Contrari a it li lingue Occidental ea in un actualisant direction, to es persistentie in li factic nu existent parol-formes. Ti consecuentie sta in correct conformitá al inevitabil social base'''del Lingue International: li actual occidental cultura, su spiritu, postulationes e usationes. Ti base ha esset max clar e consecuent accentuat solmen de prof. Edgar de Wahl. Infatigabilmen il ha declarat e explicat, que it es van postular que li europanes va retrovenir a un pronunciation de su paroles, quel li romanos usat 2000 annus retro, que li spiritu del international lingue deve esser in conformitá al lingual spiritu del progresset europan cultural lingues. Li importantie de ti social base ha esset quasi completmen ignorat del esperantistes, queles mem ha revat pri creation de un nov esperantistic cultura, o del idistes, queles ne ha hesitat mem pri application de principies, queles sta in opposition al psychologic leyes de omni lingues. Til nu nequi ha consacrat tand devot labor al scientific solution del interlinguistic problema, nequi monstrat un tal admirabil clarvidentie e independentie del pensas, nequi presentat al munde un systema in su contures e su detalies tam scientific motivat e tam artisticmen perfinit, quam ha fat Professor Edgar de Wahl, e noi pro to honora in il – li max grand interlingusit. A. Z. Ramstedt. 54 '''E. de Wahl: Interlinguistic reminiscenties. Ja in puerin età mi hat idé de construction de un lingue. Plen de racontagies de Cooper, Gustave Aimard etc con mu camarades mi ludet american indianos, e conceptet li idé de un special jargon quasi indian por nor ludes. It esset fat del indian nómines prendet del racontas, e completat per altri necessi paroles prendet de divers altri lingues. It havet un grammatica mixt-composit del antic-grec e del estonian. Ti lingue nequande esset usat proque mu camarades refusat aprender it. Essente in gymansia mi un die trovat un grammatica del tatar lingue, quel talmen interesset me que mi comensat li studie de ti lingue, e provat exercir it con li tataric colpolteros. Ma quancam mi possede ti grammatica ancor hodie, li studias ne ha ductet a alcun perfection, proque mi ne hat perseverantie in ti cose. Essente de baltic origine e vivente li hiverne in Petersburg e li estive in Estonia, mi ja de puerin età hat occasion parlar quar lingues: russ, german, estonian, e frances proque in li dom de mu oncle, in quel mi ha passat mult estives, sempre esset un bonna frances. Ultra to mi devet studiar in gymnasia latin e grec. Ma mi deve constatar que li gymnasia ne posset satisfar mu general linguistic interesses, in contrari. Quande mi volet comensar li studia de linguistica in universitate in Petersburg, it apparte que un special cathedra por comparativ linguistica ne existet, ma solmen sectiones de germanistica e romanistica, quam adjuntion al classic philologie. Li unésim du annus esset destinat solmen al profund studia de classic lingues. In quel scolastic maniere to esset fat, on posse vider del facte, que li principal occupation durant li unésim annu esset li traduction ad latin del »revolta del cosacos de Yaic«, de Pushkin. Ti perspecitve abhorret me absolutmen del linguistic studia. Ultre to mu ardent interesse in ti témpore esset directet al mar e li marine, a qual mi volet consacrar me. Do mi studiat in universitate mathematica, astronomia e physica, quam preparation por li carriere de marinero, e ultre to visitat anc altri lectiones anthropologic, historic, etc e specialmen pri lingues: antiqui-egyptian e hispan. Depos li triésim annu de studia mi esset immatriculat parallel con li universitate anc in li academia de artes, u mi laborat in li pos-medi-die e vespere. In fin del annu 1887 o comensa 1888 un colleg de mu patre ingeniero Rosenberger fat un discurs in li polytechnic societé pri li »Mundlingue« Volapük a quel mu patre invitat me prender parte pro mu linguistic interesses. Mi esset tre sceptic pri tal cose, ma mi venit al discurse. Quancam Volapük me disgustat, li idé de un lingue international talmen interesset me, que mi strax fe inscrir me in li cursu de Volapük arangeat per Rosenberger »plofed volapüka«. Pos fine del cursu e exámine mi recivet del »datuval« (li grand inventor) un diploma de »tidel volapüka« (instructor). Mi absolutmen ne esset content ye Volapük, e noi fe mult disputar con sr Rosenberger in li volapükistic vesperes arangeat che il. Mi volet far divers changes etc quo ya tamen ne esset possibil in Vpk sin riscar li tot afere, ma mi esset talmen sub li suggestion del imens expansion del Vpk, quel tande havet ja 28 periodicos e gazetes in max divers landes, mem in China, que mi acceptet Vpk quam fact existent, e pro to comensat consacrar a it mu forties. Malgré li provas parlar Vpk, to ne atin’et grand success, e sr Rosenberger self, quancam diplomat »professor« de Vpk e vice-presidente del acadmie »Kadem bevünetik volapüka«, ne esset grand mastro in ti arte. It es ver con li vocabularium e li regulari grammatica on posset scrir Vpk tre correct e mi hat correspondentie con divers persones, ma sin interesse. Li jurnales e libres mi bentost posset leer, tamen nequande sin usa total de lexico. In li parlada just li talmen laudat regulari grammatica pro su absolut foren caractere esset tre impeditiv, e li tro simil paroles e suffixes causat mult hesitation e miscomprension. Durant ti témpore mi comensat composir un lexico de termines technical de marine, quel tamen ne atin’et su final perlaboration, 56 proque in marte 1888, un de mu collegs che li »vendels volapükik« (volapük-vesperes), li studente Scheffler, monstrat me li micri brochure de Dr. Esperanto, quel il hat videt in fenestre de librería e comprat. Ti descovrition esset catastrophal, li revelation esset tro grand e subit, e mi devenit un ardent adherent. Ma inmediatmen mi ha remarcat li duplic sense de tian quel posset significar li accusative de tia e li adverbie »tande«. Mi proposit por ti ultim sense prender tiam. Ultre to mi attentionat Dr Zamenhof pri quelc incoherenties in li vocabularium, p. ex. li du divers radicas kresk e vaks significat »crescer« etc. Omni ti coses esset correctet secun mu indicationes in »Aldono al dua libro« u ili esset qualificat quam simplic erras de printa, e vaks recivet li nov sensu de »cire«. Ma ti qui save, que in D wachsen significa »crescer« ne va just qualificar to quam print-erra. Nu pri tal micri coses mi ne esset interesset e nu comensa un intensiv labor por Esperanto. Ja quelc dies pos studia del 1-esim brochure de Esperanto noi du con Scheffler ja posset parlar in li universitate mult plu habil quam jamà in Volapük. Noi provat trans-convicter sr Rosenberger, ma il ja esset tro ligat con Vpk e refusat Espo, ma ja in li nu secuent congress de Vpk li cose fat sentir se e sr Rosenberger, quam nov-electet presidente del academie comensat constructer in colaboration con su collegos li reformat Volapük quel poy recivet li nomine de Idiom Neutral. Ma pri to ye altri occasion. Mu Esperanto-periode es caracterisat per un grand correspondentie con Zamenhof, Grabowski, Geoghegan, Trompeter, Runstedt e divers altri persones. Specialmen li correspondentie con Geoghegan que esset tande student in Oxford crescet til immensi dimensiones. Mi memora que unvez mi recivet de il un epistul de 40 pàgines, scrit in su fin, clar, presc dessinat maniere. Inter altricos il auxiliat mult mu studias del lingue angles. A mu grandissim dolore ti grand correspondentie, quel vell nu haver un historic interesse pri li unésim témpores de Espo, es perdit. Mi conservat ti correspondentie international in un chest-bux in li commun subtegmente. Quande ja pos 57 mult annus mi exlogiat, mi remarcat que li bux ne esset plu. Probabilmen alqui ha besonat un bux e proque ti ne contenet altricos quam vel’i correspondentie hat prendet it, e forjettat li paperal’a. Li bux self ne presentat grand valore. Un del unésim labores por Esperanto esset un curt lexico folial hispan-esperanto. Poy secuet li traduction de »Princidino Mary« de Lermontov, anc publicat per Zamenhof, proque mu propri medies esset tre restrictet. Anc un lexico de marine mi ha composit secun li ne perfinit volapükic, ma it naturalmen in ti unésim témpores ne esset ni possibil, ni necessi publicar it. Ma li entusiasme por Esperanto ne hat obtusat mu critic qualitàs. Ja tande mi comprendet que ti systema un die va fallir quam Volapük, si on ne va far it absolut international, specialmen in li ja omniconosset cultur-paroles international, e mi comensat serchar vias por reparar ti manca, sin tamen voler separar me del moventie de Espo. In contrari! Mi persuadet per omni forties Dr. Zamenhof ja nu far li necessi reformas, quande li moventie esset ancor jun sic! e in stadie de nascentie, proque plu noi attende plu desfacil va esser omni correcturas. In ti tèmpore (ultra mu correspondentie con Zamenhof, quel forsan es ancor conservat che il) mi scrit anc quelc articules linguistic pri reformas in »La Esperantisto«. Anc in li societé »Espero«, li unésim societé esperantistic in Petersburg, ye fundation de quel mi prendet parte,(2) mi parlat pri necessità de reformas. Bentost tamen mu activ participation in li moventie suffret un interruption pro viagies sur li navs-scoles. Durante ti viagies mi hat occasion anc parlar Esperanto con un esperantist in Lisboa (Lissabon). Mi hat esperat far anc personal conossentie con mu Esperanto-amic R. Geoghegan, quel nu logiat in America, quande mi 58 arrivat in New-York. Ma il logiat tro lontan de N. Y. e mi nequande posset vider ti car sympatic hom. Poy nor vias separat-se proque il restat fidel a Espo, e nor relationes cessat poc a poc. Pos mu retorna del long viagie maritim mi denove comensat prender parte in li reformatoric movement de Espo, quel nu ja calculat un sufficent grand circul de reformistes. In li unésim tempore Zamenhof semblat voler audir li critica de su adherentes e in li periodico »La Esperantisto« comensat un polemica pri reformas in Espo. Quam on save ti polemica ductet Dr. Z. ad publicar self un nov reform-projecte quel támen ne'''prendet in atention li max fundamental question del regulari derivation del ja existent international paroles e specialmen li international scrition e accentuation. Ma li fundamental erra, quel ne permisset a Zamenhof arrivar a un vermen bon systema esset li conservation del distinctiv finales secun grammatical categories. To on posse vider tre clarmen in su analyse de divers propositiones quam '''a por feminin, accentuat formes por li verbal témpores etc. Samli comprensibilmen nociv esset li principie de un littere un son. Ti principie ligat Z. talmen que mult bon propositiones, queles tre placet mem a Z. self, devet esser escartat. Quam hom de practica Z. fe comprender que un disputation sin fine vell esser mortativ al lingue »in statu nascendi« e pro to il posit li question rudmen: sive reformes, tande radicalmen e strax; sive conservatism absolut, tande nequande plu un parol pri reformas. De tactic làtere un tal maniere esset absolutmen rect. Mi personalmen tande pensat que Z. per su tre radical reform-projecte quel tamen conservat li structura e principies, volet evocar li contradiction del inert masse quel sempre es li max grand in omni interprensiones, e talmen unvez por sempre evitar omni futur sucusses de su ovre. Forsan ti opinion es fals, ma mi opine, que si Z. vermen hat volet introducter su reformat projecte, il hat posset atin’er to per un poc plu long e consiliatori adhortation de su adherentes e plu detal’at motivation de su nov idés. Mi ne esset content con lli proposit reformas e postulat secution del leyes del linguistica etc. Ti postulation de reformas sur principialmen altri fundamente e metodes ha causat a mu grand regrete ja ante li final drama un trublament inter nor amical relationes, queles nequande ha posset restituer se totalmen. On save que in ti témpore propositiones pri reformas esset acceptet in »La Esperantisto« ja solmen quam payat annuncias. Talmen li cose venit al grand final votation pri reformas. Li resultat de ti votation es sufficent expressiv; por reformas 107, contra 157, do 41 % reformistes. Si on prende in calcul li inertie del masses ne volent denove aprender un altri lingue, it es un enorm percentage. Interessant es anc li distribution del voces. Contra reformas ha votat specialmen russes e poloneses, por reformas – germanes. Ma inter li votantes contra changes noi trova li nomines: de Beaufront, Grabowski, Lemaire, Shmurla, Ahlberg, Kofman, – omni 6 conosset reformistes de plu tard témpore. To ancor vell augmentar li percentage del reformistes til plu quam 45–%! E con tal minimal majorité ha esset stabilisat li form final de Esperanto quel de presc un demí de su adherentes esset agnoscet quam insufficent! Vermen un anullant judicie! * * * Pos ti ja previsibil resultat de votation mi perdit omni interesse por Espo, quam ne plu perfectibil, e lassat it ear su vias e comensat mu propri labores. Ante omnicos mi comensat un systematic studia del comparativ latin-romanic gramatica, derivation etc secun Dietz, Breal, Bailly, Körting, Schuchardt e divers tractates pri special questiones, anc general linguistica comparativ e psychologie secun Wundt. Unésimli it esset necessi statuer li clar e strict sense de omni suffixes. Do pri ti cose presc ne existet mem indicationes. Omnicos on devet far self. Do mi rubricat li divers suffixes e collectet paroles international e national in queles li suffixe esset usat. Ma proque ne esitstet mem lexicos gruppat in invers ordine i. e. secun li finales, ti labor esset tre 60 defectiv e custat immens partientie e van labor. Solmen quande li principal labor ja esset fat, mi recivet conossentie del »Dictionnaire étymologique de la langue française, rimé par ordre alphabétique retrospectif« de prof. Dr. Jos. Sanneg. Ti lexico esset un ver troviera por mi, ma …, anc ci mi hat mal chance. Pos li publication del unesim tom li autor morit, e mi ne posset plu jamá reciver conossentie pri li fate del manuscrit pret a printa. Ni li editor, ni li parentes posset auxiliar-me. Li prematurat mort de ti scientist es un ver catastrofe por li mundlinguistic moventie. It es presc li sol ovrage, ex quel on posset haster alquicos usabil por nor labores. It esset mu Sybillin libre, quancam defectiv, tamen de immens valore. Ma ti libre esset editet solmen in 1909 quande quam ja dit li max grand labor esset ja fat. Ma mi ne esset li sol in serchada de un solution del node Gordian. Ja ante li finale del unésim periode de Espo hat comensat aparir divers projectes de nov mundlingues, sive speices de reformat Esperanto, sive sur base del classic latin queles mi studiat, e con divers autores mi ha correspondet. Li max eminent de ti e forsan de omni til nu publicat projectes esset li »Mundelingua« de J. Lott, 1890, totalmen basat sur li conservation del international paroles e ortografie. Li sol, ma por ti témpore tre grav e fatal manca esset li total absentie de parol-formation. Just pri li derivation mi multe correspondet con L., qui tàmen ne videt li necessità de ti factor. Li resultate tamen esset que Lott in su témpore ne posset attin’er li sympaties e comprension de su merite che li interessat publica. It es nu significativ que un del max eminent esperantistes Ing. A. Grabowski, con quel mi long stat in correspondentie, pos li famosi votation poc a poc anc detornat se del Esperanto e comensat serchar un solution in li sam direction quam mi, advere un poc plu pur latin. Li idées de un scientific solution del question essent diffuset in li interlinguistic publica, ductet sr Max Wahren 1896 al edition de un mensual periodico »Linguist«, consacrat al linguistic reserches. 61 Ja tande divers autores quam Martin Bökl, Julius Frost, Josef Bernhaupt, J. Janowski etc expresset idées, queles solmen nu comensa devenir selfcomprensibil. Specialmen interessant es secuer sr Grabowski in su evolution. Propagante su nov idé del »elementar-analyse« del international paroles, il esset li unésim qui comensat scrir su articules in su prov-dialecte. In li unésim témpore ti dialect »Modern latin« conservat tamen tre mult particularitàs de Esperanto, p. ex. li finale o por substantives etc. Ma plu Grabowski liberat-se del influentie del Esperanto-construction, plu il acceptet omni latin inregulari participies e derivationes. Advere su lingue conservat un tre italic form. Ma on posse dir que ambi poloneses, Grabowski e Janowski representa quasi li precursores de prof. Peano con su Latino sine flexione. Janowski p. ex. vole preciser lielection del paroles per li metode del latin ablativ, just quam che Peano. Mi tamen serchat un synthese inter Zamenhof e Latin, un metode por derivar li international paroles secun un clar e strict régul. Mi volet desligar li Gordian node del centes de inregulari latin verbes, quel til nu per li imitatores del grand Alexandro: Zamenhof, Rosenberger, Beermann, Beaufront, etc esset cisetplu o minu habil. Ma cision ne es solution. In ti témpore quande mi volet secuer li ver ideal linea monstrat per Zamenhof, it es: junter li regularità del grammatica con li naturalità del radicas, secuer su fin linguistic instincte, visibil in su »lingvaj respondoj« e altri consilies, in ti tempore mi recivet un epistul de sr Antoni Grabowski, quel es talmen caracteric por li evolution de ti conosset nobil samideano, que mi ne posse celar ti valorosi document human, anc si por li »fideluloj« it ne va esser tre agreabil, e mi cita it »in plen« in traduction ad Occidental: Noi ne posset tande totalmen accordar nor labores e mi devet laborar sol in li solution del nod. Grabowski bentost ha perdit se in li foreste del latin irregularitàs u il errat ancor quelc témpore e poy, desillusionat e disrevat de su aventurosi escapade, il retornat docil e penitent a su Canossa, i. e. a Esperanto. Ne hante self trovat li via libertiv, e nu quam filio perdit recivent honores e dignitàs il resignat a su libertà e in fide e verità servit Zamenhof til su morte. It es significativ que pos su conversion il nequande plu ha scrit me. Probabilmen in li funde de su ánima esset un sentimente de gena. Quande mi hat ductet mu ovre til publication, mi serchat su adresse por misser le Kosmoglott e li clave de Occidental, e solmen captet saver que il esset morient, e bentost pos to il morit, sin posser quam Moisé almen jettar un regarde in li lande promesset. Continuation secue. Li ovre de Edgar de Wahl. Pro quo Occidental es vocat li max apt systema de Lingue International? Quo es lu nov e distin’tiv de Occ in comparation a su precursores Esperanto, Ido, Neutral, Universal etc? A ti questiones noi prova responder in li secuent lineas, secun quant to es possibil in un articul. Ti qui desira repsonse plu detal’at, es retromisset a nor fontes, li jurnales Korespondesn Internasional, Progress, The International Language, Progreso, Lingua Internationale, Discussiones de Academia pro Interlingua, Kosmoglott, etc. Li interlinguist quel con attention persecue retro li labores del autor de Occ. va constatar que il ja in su unésim publicationes ha esset consecuent representante e protagonist del strict naturalistic direction. Ma E. de Wahl distin’e se de su collegos in li camp naturalistic per esser sempre anc un fervent defensor del regularitá. On questiona nos sovente pro quo EW ne ha publicat su systema plu bentost, ante que Esperanto ha atin’et su grand expansion. Antean Idistes save que EW ha prendet parte in li discussiones de Progreso de 1909 til 1912. Tande li témpor por Occ ancor ne esset matur. On ancor ne posset vider ad u va ducter li hyperlogic direction quel in Ido sub li energic duction de Dr. Couturat ha trovat su apotheose. Hodie, pos li fiasco de Ido, on save que ti direction ne es vivicapabil. Ma li cause cardinal de EW, ne publicar un complet exposition de su lingue, esset que il sempre ne fe esser content con li resultates. Il ancor limat pri final detal’es. Si li interesse por un LI in li publica ne vell har tam augmentat se, que mem li Liga de Nationes ha ocupat se pri ti problema, EW, quam il self di, nequande vell har publicat su lingue. Ne li aspiration a fama e glorie ha esset su motive, ma solmen li desir a esser auxiliator in solution de un grav problema scientic e cultural pri quel li homanité til 1922 in van ha luctat. Apu li Mundelingua de J. Lott, Universal de Dr. Molenaar es un del max modern systemas de LI. Abstraente de su ortografie tal-nominat fonetic, it es in su exterior aspecte tre simil a Occ. Li grand anca intern de Universal es, secun confession de Molenaar self, que it ne solue li problema del derivation verbal. Pro to il devet inserter in li vocabularium centes de inregulari derivates apu li radicas verbal, p. ex. abdik'e'r + abdik'a'zion 65 (Occ abdica-r, -tion), admon'e'r + admon'i'zion (Occ admoni-r, -tion), afli'g'er + afli'k'tiv + aflikzion (Occ aflict-er, -iv, -ion), aser't'er + aser'z'ion(assert-er, -ion), diferer + diferen't''' + diferen'z' + diferen'zi'al'' (difere-r, -nt, -nt-i-e, nt-i-al), sol'v'er + sol'u'bl (solu-er, -bil, -bilitá). Ing. Rosenberger, anc ne trovante li derivation-leyes, in su Idiom Neutral ha evitat ti exceptiones, viceante li international paroles per compilates arbitrari, p. ex. skribasion. Ne-qui del lingue-autores ha pensat pri li possiblitá trovar quelc facil regules por reciver li natural derivationes conosset in tot munde. Li autor de Occ ha soluet ti max desfacil problema. Quant profund inradicat es ancor hodie li antiqui conceptiones, to on posse constatar del fals rasones contra li systema verbal de Occ. On parla p. ex. pri 3 conjugationes in Occ, per -ar, -ir, -er. Ma existe solmen un conjugation, sin exceptiones. Li tri vocales a, i, e,'''queles sta avan li finale '''r del infinitive, apartene al radica del parol e consecuentli apari in omni formes del conjugation e omni derivat4es. Just ti conservation del 3 vocales es de primari importantie por li regulari derivation de omni international paroles; ili es quasi li fil de Ariadne inter omni semblant caos de inregularitás. It es un erra creder que li verbes in Occidental con ti divers vocalic finitiones del radica es plu desfacil a aprender. Nam ti persones quel ne conosse li verb, deve aprender it quam nov, junt con li vocale, e tande it es vermen absolut indifferent if ili deve aprender vidi, vidar o vider. Mem si on ha obliviat li vocale, on va trovar it facilmen per derivates quel on rememora se, p. ex. on trova convers'a'''r, per convers'a'tion, defin'i'r per defin'i't, confer'e'r per confer'e'ntie. Si li parol international ne contene un tal vocal (p. ex. pression, activ, conductor), tande on usa un '''e:' press'e'''r, act'e'r, conduct'e'r. Li mundolinguistes labora intensiv ja desde 40 annus, ma ne ha posset atin’er ci un solution: i. e. li '''inregistration del natural international derivates in un simplic e regulari systema,' sin deformar les quam Esp, Ido, Idiom Neutral. Sive on mutila li paroles a grimasse-formes, sive on acumula un enorm masse de incoherent international paroles, sovente li du paroles parallel por li sam notion, p. ex. Esp: observejo + observatorio, redaktisto + redaktoro etc; in Ido ti duplettes (nominat anc paroles Mackensenic) es mem plu frequent: regulilo + regulatoro, enkasigar + inkasar, toxikizar + intoxikar, garnisajo + garnituro''etc. Occidental es li unic systema quel per su ingeniosi systematisation e poc simplic regules ha fat ordine in ti caos. Ma li majorité del mundolinguistes ancor ne save que omni ti conosset paroles ne es extran, adoptet per inertie, o trovabil solmen in li lexico, quam che LsF (Latino sine Flexione de prof. Peano), ma cristallclari derivates del propri radicas. Solmen per Occ noi reconosse quant regularitá on trova in li lingues vivent. It ne es necessi »far« novi, »rational« lingues quam Esp, Ido etc., li autores de queles funda sur negativ studia del lingues natural. E ili cert ne have li potentie imposar lor lingues artificial al publica. De latere de strict internationalistes e LsF on sovente critica que '''Occ prende quam radica verbal li form perfrect,' ne sempre trovabil in lingue, p. ex. restricter vice restringer, percepter vice perciper, producter vice producer. Ma to es tre bon motivat e tutmen ne arbitrari. On ne posse hvaer du radicas in li lexico, un verbal e un perfect, quam p. ex. Universal e precipue Reform Neutral. Occidentla prende li radica del perfect ú existe un tal, pro que it in general es plu fort e trova-se in li derivationes. Ja in lation on remarca li desaparition del radica verbal e su substitution per li radica perfect, p. ex. cantare e saltare, derivat de canere 66 e slaire. In li lingues romanal tal transitiones es ja plu sovent: infecter vice inficere, accepter vice accipere. Max sovent ti metode es incontrat in angles, p. ex to discuss (discutere), confuse (confundere), suggest (suggerere), portect (protegere), correct (corrigere), act (agere), construct (construere), compress (comprimere), conduct (conducere). Angles have mem radicas verbal implicant latin perfect del conjugation per a: to moderate (Occ modera-r), educate (Occ educa-r), inundate etc. Do un vide que quancam in li evolution del verbe Occ es plu avansat quam li romanic lingues, it ne eat tam radical in ti direction quam li lingue anlges o mem li systema Glott de Ing. v. Petrashevich, quel have: ego amat (mi ama). EW ha statuet un plu natural metode fundamental del classification del verbes, vice li antean in transitiv, reflexiv, neutri etc. havent poc valore practic. Il accepte li secuent psychologic base de classification: 1) verbes static e 2) verbes dynamic. Li unesims monstra un statu constant e permanent, talmen que ne evente un alteration o mutation del statu, p. ex. esser, consister, concordar, perseverar, provenir, conosser. Li duesims monstra que alquo evente, succede, deveni, es fat, que existe un mutation del statu, p. ex. venir, scrir, parlar, rotar, batter. Talmen il ha trovat un criterium general de parol-formation: # li verbes static forma substantives abstract, significant un statu caracteristic per li radica del verbe, per li suffix -ie, juntet al participie de presente: dista-nt-ie, consiste-nt-ie, proveni-ent-ie, differe-nt-ie (On scri ne differen'c'''e, pro que on deriva regularimen adplu: differenti-al, differenti-ation). # li verbes dynamic forma 1) substantives significant li action, li process, per adition del suffix -ion al form del perfect: rot-a-t-ion, destruct-ion 2) substantives significant li constant statu atin’et, per adition del suffix -ur al form del perfect: struct-ur, rupt-ur, tons-ur. Li '''tri simplic regules por reciver li radica perfect' es: On omisse li finale r o er del infinitive (indica-r, fini-r, distin’-er, vid-er, curr-er, adher-er, construct-er, miss-er). Si # li ultim littere es un vocal o consonant molliat (n’), on adjunte t (indica-t, fini-t, distin’-t), # li ultim littere es d o r, on muta it a s (vid – vis, curr – curs, adher – adhes), # in omni altri casus li rest es li radica perfect (construct, miss). Per ti metode EW recivet totalmen natural international derivates (p. ex. indicat-ion, infinit-iv, distin’t-ion, vis-ion, curs-ori, opin-ion, redact-or, armat-ur, comparat-iv, adhes-ion, miss-ion etc.) til pluri 10 milles. Omni inregulari verbes latin (exceptet forsan 5, rarmen usat), talmen es regularisat. E on posse far bon regulari noviformationes, ne contrariant nor lingual sentiment. It es comprensibil que per li evolution mult paroles con -ion recive un sense plu concret, i. e. ne solmen li action, ma anc li metode, resultat, loc etc. p. ex.: construction, redaction. (Anc in Esp administracio significa action e persones). Anc li limite inter verbes static e dynamic naturalmen ne es absolut strict. Un altri nov grand dominia quem sic! EW quam unésim ha explorat secun metodes scientific, es li exact signification del affixes del international paroles, in max grand parte venient ex latin. Li specialistes del filologie ha fat presc ne-cos in ti direction. EW serchat li sense del affixes 67 per analysation ne de quelc paroles, ma de omni existent tales, contra que li lingue-inventores ha contentat se per superficial observation. Ma quande ili durant li usation ha remarcat abstrusitás, ili soluet li affere simplicmen per declarar que li lingues natural es inlogic e caotic, ergo ili esse inregulabil. – It es facil compensar un parol mal selectet per un altri, ma un suffix miscomprendet o un regul fals statuet, posse deformar centes e milles de paroles international. Esperanto dà al suffix -ist li signification de un person quel ocupa se professionalmen pri li cose expresset per li radica; talmen ha resultat: redaktisto, frizist, konstruktist, libristo. Ma un plu exact exploration monstra que li originari signification es li nomine de un person quel ocupa se con un -ism, in direction spiritual o psychic, religion, politica, scientie, arte, sport etc., p. ex. altruist, pacifist, esperantist, terrorist, solist. Por indicar precipue li manual professiones, artises, on prefere li suffix -ero: barbero, lavera, juvelero etc. Esp e Ido usa ''-in'' quam suffix por feminin; ma per li analyse del international paroles resulta que -in indica provenientie, p. ex.: marin, bernhardin, alpin, serpentin, argentin. On trova it anc in A leathern, D ledern de altgerman sic! lederin (cuirin), D A golden de guldin (aurin); mem Esp have li sense secret in fibrino, sangvina, Ido anc in saponino, kanina. Ex paroles existent in natural lingues: mordaci, tenaci, vivaci, voraci, furtaci, veraci, efficaci, lunaci, Occ trae li suffix -aci por »inclinat a«, por quel Esp e Ido usa li deform ''-ema'' (de F aimer): mordema etc. Por expresser »possibilitá« Dr. Zamenhof prendet ''-ebla,'' quasi form medial inter -ibl e -abl, p. ex. ekspansiebla (expansibil) e transportebla (transportabil). Mersí al apart systema verbal de Occ noi recive li natural international paroles per li un suffix -bil: cura-bil (Esp kuracebla), infalli-bil neerarpova), ama-bil-itá (Esp amindeco). Li Occ-suffix -on indica un person caracterisat per un qualitá; on trova it in li natural paroles: fanfaron S, miron, laceron (I), spion, herisson F. Esp usa in simil sense ''-ulo: barbulo'' (barbon, barbat), vertebrulo (vertebrat), virgulino (virgina). Esp-istes reprocha a Occ que it have tro mult suffixes, tam mult ne es necessi. Ma EW ne ha inventet ni un suffix; il solmen trovat e constatat li sense del elementes vivent in international paroles, e elevat les al conscie sic! por usation. Quo ne es vivicapabil in un lingue, to va morir. In omni lingues divers formes deveni antiquat e finli ili successivmen desappari total. E ne omni suffixes latin es vivent generalmen; quelc es usat solmen in special términos, p. ex. -nd (i. e. ne enda quam Esp-Ido, anc ne ''-and)'' in: confirma-nd, doctorand, examinand, preparand, integrand, multiplicand, curand, demonstrand; divide-nd, dividende, minuend, subtraend. Ma on ne va dir »fand« vice »a far.« Lu sam vale anc pri omni scientic affixoides de grec origine: epi- (sur, super), equi- (egal), eu- (bon), hyper- (super norm), hypo- (sub norm) hom(e)o- (sam), iso- (egal), kako- (mal), kali- (bell), meta- (trans), neo- (nov), ortho- (rect), pan- (omni), para- (a latere), pasi- (ad omnis), peri- (circum), poly- (mult), proto- (unesim), pseudo- (fals), syn- (con), tele- (lontan), -oid (simil, -phil (amant), -phor (portant) etc. etc. Li creation del L. I. ne postula decreter principies, quam ti del a priori suffixes de Esp o su artificial conjugation per ''-as'' (presente), ''-is'' (preterite), ''-os'' (futur) o li correlativ tabelle de Dr. Zamenhof: kiu (qui), kie (u), kiom (quant), tial (pro to), tiom (tant), chio(omni-cos), chiuj (omnis) etc. Pseudoscientie decrete, ver scientie sercha. 68 Ante omni-cos es necessi investigar to quo ja es comun e international, sin egard al origine de lu comun. It es un utopie far felici li povres per anihiliar li richesse del altris. Ti metode aporta null-cos, anc ne al proletario. Un extirpation p. ex. del tresore de existent términos scientic de origine greco-latin vell cuasr un cultural regresse del spiritu europan. Solmen per novicreationes de notiones e per to anc per nov paroles, li germanes, slaves e asianes va inrichar li mundo-lingue, ne per violentios remotion e anihilation. Si p. ex. in botanica un explorator trova un serie de platnes quel ne incadra se in li existent classification, il ne va dir que to es capricie de natura, que li natura es ciec e inlogic, samli il ne va exterminar ti plantes por salvar li classification. E si il vell far tal coses, nequi vell considerar le quam seriosi scientist. Un nociv prejudicie in interlinguistica ha esset li doctrine: un son – un signe; un signe – un son. Null lingue existe quel satisfá ti postulation. Zamenhof ha rejettat li littere x, pro que x representa du sones, e il scri ks, kz. Ma esque li signe c in Esp anc ne es t-s? Esque it ne vell esser plu consecuent scrir tsaro, si on have eksperimento? Esque li son n ne es un altri in li parol vango quam dento? O esque on vole fortiar li homes parlar n in da'n'ko sempre per li punte del lingue? Un lingue con ortografie absolut fonetic vell haver un alfabete con cent litteres. Li duplic pronunciation de c in Occ es quasi totalmen international e ultre to mantene li etymologic transparentie del paroles. Ples egardar que li lingues italian e hispan malgré fonetic scrition ne ha abolit c. On ne posse asserter que li simplic regul de Occ fa serios desfacilitás a slaves etc.: c'ante e, i, y es a pronunciar quam ts, in altri casus: k. Li LI es sempre aprendet quam lingue extran, i. e. per scrit. E in tal casu it es mult plu facil aprender li lingue con auxilie de gramatica e de connexe etymologic. E just tal connex grammatical es totalmen destructet per dissolution de c in du litteres: k e c(s, z). Compara p. ex. tchec: voják – vojáci (soldat – soldates) o li caos in Ido: ''kriti'k'o – kriti'c'ismo, katoli'k'a – katoli'k'ismo, ma unitari Occ: critic – criticism, catolic – catolicism, electric – electricitá, publicist – publication, periodic – periodicitá, duplicat – duplicitá, vacca – vaccinar. LsF demanda li antiqui latin pronunciation: circa per »kirka,« et cetera per »et ketera.« Ma tal pronunciation es tam inacceptabil quam ti de Esp, quel pronuncia paco per »patso,« caro per »tsaro.« Li avantagies de '''etymologic ortografie es tam important, que finli anc Lott e Rosenberger in lor duesim projectes ha adoptet it, in consecuentie del convictiv argumentes exposit de EW, quam mi self hat occasion constatar ex lor correspondentie. Do li internationalitá del paroles relate li scrition, ne li pronunciation divers in li idvers lingues natural. Internationalità del pronunciation presc ne existe. Ma li ortografie del international paroles es presc li sam in omni lingues cultural. On do deve conservar li ortografie e simplificar li pronunciation. Li constant international ortografie in li LI ducte a unitari international fonetism. On posse tolerar micri modificationes in li pronunciation, p. ex. t vice ts in confirma-t-ion. Ma on ne posse recomendar un alterat scrition, quel destructe li etymologic coherentie del international derivates con li radicas Occidental. Ples comparar li sam process che lingues occidental quel incorpora-se modern paroles con li extran scrition, ma con pronunciation accomodat, p. ex. A avoir-du-pois (scrit F, pronunc. A), F five-o’clocker (scrit A, pron. F). 69 Occ es in altr gradu plu comprensibil pro mantener li duplic consonantes pro indicar curt vocal precedent, o discerner idvers paroles international e indicar s fort, p. ex.: casse (Esp kaso), casu (kazo), carr (charo), car (kara). Li LI (anc Esp) es un idioma con essentialmen latin parolmateriale. E un lingue quasi latinid on ne posse scrir per ortografie polones, si on ne vole reciver grimasse-charades. Li regul de accentuation in Occ, que on posi li accentu sur li vocale ante li ultim consonante, desembarassa nos de innatural sones del Esp-paroles: rad'i'o'' (r'a'dio), ''firm'a'o'' (f'i'rma), ''stat'u'o''(st'a'tue), ''famil'i'o'' (fam'i'lie). Un altri principie quel tre impedit li evolution in LI es li devise: '''un parol – un notion; un notion – un parol.' To es solmen un reva, nequande realisabil. Ti san constatation on hodie fortunosmen ja posse leer anc in li presse esperantistic. Li redactor de »Herolde de Esperanto« scri in nr 3, 1927: »Regretabilmen li principie »Un parol, un signification« es ruptet plu quam un vez, anc in Esperanto. Cause es, que Esperanto (til cert gradu) es lingue natural. Li afere tàmen ne es dangeros, nam presc sempre li contextu escarta omni dubita. Comprensibilmen apartene a Vos, o usar o ne usar alcun expression con essentie dubitativ.« It es clar que on ne posse escamotar li parol »sol« quel es inradicat per international derivates: solità, solitari, solo, solist, isolat, desolat. Ma noi have anc un serie de conosset scientic tèrminos: solar constante, insolation, solsticie, parasol. Ci li radica representa nor stelle dial, Occ: sole. It vell esser un barbarism exterminar ti parol existent per su derivates e introducter p. ex. quam Esp e Ido: suno. To es inpossibil. Li lingues in verità have tendentie a multisensità. Un lingue quel ha realisat li principie de absolut unisensità, vell posseder milliones de paroles, do vell esser inparlabil. Anc Esp nequande posse abolir omni homonymes, vide p. ex. su radica bor’, significant »forar« e li chemic element »bor,« o su nov parol Paneuropo, quel ne es D Broteuropa, ma »Tuteuropo.« Comprensibilmen un L. I. deve haver alcun precision e on deve evitar homonymes, ú possibil. Ma Esp e Ido dis-hacca li gordian node per deformationes: plat'e'no (platin), far'u'no (farine), por'd'o''(porta) etc. Un del max fatal consecuenties in Esp e Ido ha causat li innatural curasse de '''obligativ finales' ''-o, -a, -e'' etc. por substantives, adjectives, adverbes etc. un metode incontrat in null lingue. Ergo un eclatant pruva que it es inutil. Just li substantive, quel es hasutet de omni lingues del terre, ne posse suportar un tal restriction e etiketation abominabil quam emúo emu nov-seland, kangur'u'o''cangurú austral, ''kolibro colibrí caraíb, kvago quagga hottentot, nadiro nadir arab, husaro husar hungar, gejsho geisha japan, nirvano nirvana indic, edelvejso edelweiss germ. Li conservation de divers finales in maniere de Occ have practical valore por discerner simil paroles: 'sol : sole, port : porta : porte (Esp: ''haveno : pordo : sendkostoj), monstru : (de)monstra(tion) (Esp: monstro : (el)montr(ado). Li '''postulation de logica in li LI es un erra fatal, nam si vermen li logica deve esser lu decisiv, tande li LI es necos por li simplic e ne-instructet hom, e li ideal vell esser un lingue a priori, simil al filosofic systema Ro de sr. Foster. Li logica es un del max desfacil metodes de pensar, e pro to es tam rar in su aplication. It apari solmen che novi factes, quande on ne posse acter secun instincte e custome. On ne posse 70 parlar si on deve li tot témpore pensar, qualmen formar logicalmen li paroles. Solmen quande on usa li rect paroles instinctivmen, on posse directer su total atention in li materie self. Ma por atin’er un instinctiv parlada, on deve aplicar li natural leyes demonstrat per li psychologie: ili es custome e analogie (ne logica). Ti lingue va esser aprendet max rapidmen, quel contene max mult acustomat e conosset formes, e li max facil parolformation es ti de analogie con conosset paroles ja international. Ili dá li criterie e li exemple de parolformation quel on deve secuer. – Li LI existe ne por parlar secun regules de logica, ma por comprender unaltru in maniere max facil. Junt con li exploration del suffixes EW ha fat un total revision del lexico. Mult fals paroles de Esp adver ja es eliminat in Ido. Ti labores del Ido-Akademio forsan es li unic usabil por Occ, quancam grand parte anc devet esser modificat pro li deformationes causat per li Esp-corsette del gramatical parolmarcas e misinterpretat suffixes, conservat in Ido. Dr. Zamenhof ha selectet li paroles de Esp ex li cardinal lingues de Europa, frances, german, angles, anc polones, russ, p. e. nepre(amputat R neprenemo, Occ absolut). Do anc Esp es quasi solmen un europan lingue e ne mundo-lingue, quam on sin jure ama asserter contra Occ. Esp have anc latin radicas quel hodie es totalmen mort p. ex. ansero (Occ gans, D Gans, S ganso, P ganso, A goose, Sv gas), sed (Occ ma, I ma, S mas, P mas, F mais, Ho maar, Sv men), anc grec kaj por Occ e(t), international per »etc.« Pri adoption de paroles ex angles on deve esser apartmen caut pro li grand differenties inter scrition e pronunciation. Esp-paroles najtingalo (A nightingale) e birdo (A bird) monstra manca de unità in li metode de adaptation. Ido ha electet su paroles secun li principie de prof. Jespersen: »Max facil por li max multis.« EW ha preciset ti principie per »max facil por ti qui sta in international relationes.« Ne li max mult homes es a contar quel conosse un parol; nam tande li LI vell esser precipue chines. Quam ja indica li nómine, lin lingue Occidental concentra se al Occidente. Nam li majorité del international parolmateriale es occidental e li civilisation mundan hodie es ancor occidental. Un lingue tutmundan, i. e. quel egarda omni lingues, chines, japanes, arab, es un utopie. Noi ja mentionat, anc Esp ha haustet solmen es europan fontes. E it es ne-ver que it offerta al ne-europan plu mult quam Occ. In contrari. Per su parolduplettes por un e sam sense (aviadisto e aerflugisto, delegacio e delegitaro, direkcio e direktoraro, garnituro e garnajho) it solmen confuse li esperantistes ne-conossent un europan lingue. E to quo in Esperanto ne es europan, to anc ne es asian, ma artificial, inventet. Un cardinal factor estetic e practic in un lingue es su styl, quel in li LI ja es dat per li latin origine del preponderant majorité del international paroles. Pro to li incuidat inplantation de german paroles ne-international quam in Esp: hundeca (canin), knabino(puella, flicca), anstatau (vice), bedaurinde (regretabil), es grav misprenses e deve repugnar omni persones con natural instincte. Anc Ico, essent compilat de pluri persones, have tal mancas. Lingues creat de singul persones posse esser plu homogen. Etsi pluri persones save plu mult quam un, tamen ili mem junt ne deve esser plu capabil quam un sol. Un genie posse crear plu grandios ovres quam grand societés, si il itulisa li experienties de su precursores, i. e. si il labora 71 scientificmen. Comités sol posse crear ne-cos. Ili solmen completa li nov ovre e poli su acutages e aspritàs, sam quam li undes poli li rocc. Por nov-creation es necessi concentration de energie con alt potentiale; accumulation de masses sol ne suffice. Li homogenità de un lingue ne deve esser consecuentie de que omni paroles es de provenientie unic, p. ex. latin. It consiste in li style a quel es submisset omni paroles, anc ti de origine foren. Latino sine flexione de prof. Peano (LsF), por evitar hybridic caractere del lingue, prende su paroles solmen de Latin. Ma on save que anc Latin, specialmen li Latin del scientie, have mult elementes del grec. It es van purificar li Latin, quam quelc persones vole far pri paroles: homosexual, television, glacial cosmogonie. On ne posse p. ex. dir pur-grec telescopie, nam to ja es altri-cos quam »television.« Anc pur-grec crystallo-cosmogonie''vice »glacial cosmogonie« es misguidant, nam solmen li grecos comprende »crysatallo» quam glacie, ma hodie it significa pezze de minerale in form de polyedre regulari o symmetric. Lingues evolue. E li sense del paroles changea. Ples memorar quo ha significat li parol »sanction« ante li guerre e quo it es hodie! Un parol ne explica li notion representat, ma es solmen un etikette traditional sur it. D Dampfer es vapor-nave e ne locomotive, quancam ti ci sense forsan vell esser plu proxim. Anc in Esp it es tradition que ''vagonaro es D Zug e ne Wagenpark (chiuj vagonoj),''logicalmen justificat per ''homaro (chiuj homoj). Angles, essent un lingue quasi mixt, have li max mult paroles hybridic, p. ex. germanic radicas con romanic suffixes: druncard, drinkable, eatable, talkative, free-lovism, backwardation, womanize etc. It do nu va dever tro chocar si Occ have analog: mannic, trincabil. LsF prende li latin vocabul bello por Occ »guerre,« trovant-se in li romanic lingues e essent afin a A war. Bell(um) vive in belligerante e bellicoso. Ma it ne posse esser adoptet in li LI, pro su confusion con li adjectiv »bell« (F beau, belle, D schön), quel es international mult plu conosset quam li purmen scientic belligerante e bellicoso. L’internationalità del paroles deve esser direct, inmediat, sensibil ne solmen por docti latinistes, ma por omni persones instructet, anc si ili ne conosse latin. Departiente del latin on ne-quande posse arivar a un modern LI, quel contene bon 1/3 de paroles ne-latin. Circa un demí de omni paroles latin es mort por sempre e ne posse esser revivificat. Li rot del historie ne torna a retro. Por li suffixes grammatical, p. ex. de conjugation, on ne trova international formes. A un hom ne conossent Esp, li formes arbitrari del verbes in Esp es sempre incomprensibil. EW ingeniosmen ha circum-navigat ti desfacilitàs per li metode analytic. Li max grand clarità posse esser atin’et si li paroles es invariabil tal quam on posse trovar les in li vocabularium, contra que li mult incorporat particules adombra li radica, quo fa desfacil li deschifration del parol, comp. Esp amos e Occ »va amar«. Li max grand gradu de analytism ha atin’et li lingues chinesi e anglesi – lingues de alt e seriosi cultura. E it es clar que un lingue quel pretende devenir lingue del international relationes, ne posse haver tro long parolcombinationes, perdiente per to su clarità. In li declination li analytism es ja talmen comun, que anc in li LI it es generalmen conosset. Ma in li conjugation Occ es ja mult plu analytic quam p. ex. Esp. To have anc un altri valorosi qualità. On save que omni natural lingues possede sempre un grand quantité de inregulari formes, precipue in li conjugation del verbes max frequent. Do li regularisation per particules 72 prepositional quam in Occ es li max apt, contra que li innatural suffixes de Esp skribis o Idiom Neutral (skribav) sempre va chocar li publica. Li finale '-s,' quel in Esp e Ido indic li finit verbe, es international conosset quam pluralsigne, trovabil in angles, hispan, portugales, frances, hollandes, german etc. Un frase sempre repretit es que li LI deve esser facilmen aprensibil. Li autor de Esp volet satisfar ti postulation per simplic mecanic gramatica con poc regules e restriction del númere del radicas til un minimum, usante derivates mem po max frequent notiones: mallonga por curt, malbona por mal, vagonaro por tren, patrino por matre. Ma li practicabil e facil aplication es plu grav quam li facil aprension. Nam li témpore del aplication del LI va esser 100-plic plu long quam ti del aprension. Pro to it es gravissim haver curt radic-paroles por idées usat omni die. Li témpore por aprension del LI es ja tam curt que quelc hores plu mult lude null rol contra li long tèmpore del vive. Ultre to li ver facilità de un regul gramatical resulta ne de su simplicità intern e minimum de regules, ma solmen per aplication in practica. It es plu facil parlar secun 5 regules secun li custome quam per un regul contra i custome. Li du o tri regules de accentuation in Occ junt es plu facil quam li un de Esp. De làtere de Esperantistes on sublinea que un vital social factor por li movement de LI es haver un firm e inchangeabil base, quel p. ex. Zamenhof statuet per su Fundamento de Esperanto, essent intangibil e obligatori por omni scritor. Ti fundamente, consistent de decretes arbitrari de su autor es gardat per li plu o minu perseverant discipline del adeptes. Li fundamente de Occidental es li vivent international paroles e li leyes derivat ex ili. Ti natural fundamente es plu stabil quam li principies statuet de Dr Zamenhof, quel postula que on mey dir internacía e cheestanta''vice »international« e »present«. Occ apoya se sur li accustomation de 500 milliones euorpanes e americanes. Esperanto vole fortiar les parlar contra natura e custome. Ma li inertie del 500 milliones va esser plu fort quam li dictatura del esperantistes. Quancam Occ in mult punctus representa un revolution in li conceptiones reyent pri mundolingue; it es li unic systema de LI quel es conform al exploration-resultates de Wilhelm Wundt pri li psychologie del lingues, it es '''satisfation e ponte al modern linguistica,' ne barrage chocant. To es li garantie al success. E. Pigal. 40 annus Esperanto. Apert epistul al 19-esim Universal Congress de Esperanto de Siegmund Ortony. Denove un Esperanto-congress aproxima-se e denove es a suposir, que li practic effectiv resultates anc de ti congress ne va esser essentialmen altri quam ti del 18 (!) ja evenit. Li scritor de ti lineas es un entusiast por li necessitá de un lingue international, inbrassant li terre e il ocupa se pri lingual studies desde pluri deci-annus e ha exactmen observat anc Esperanto durant mult annus. Il constata, inrefutabilmen basat sur ti conscientios, profund e expert observationes, que Esperanto tre necessita un reformation. It deve esser ameliorat si it vole aproximar su scop: devenir un vermen usabil, international instrument de comprension. Nam Esperanto es infinitmen lontan de ti scop, malgré su existentie durant 40 annus, malgré omni illusiones. It dece a seriosi mannes reconosser li veritá, ne timer it e meditar pri remedie si es reconosset, que li via intrat es sin chances. Mi es officiario in un firma quel have extendet relationes in tot munde civilisat. It con fervore durant six annus fat constatationes relatent Esperanto e sur li base de ili, il sic! constata, que li practic e factic successe de Esperanto es presc null. De cent Esperanto-lettres apen un havet alcun positiv, real base comercial, durant que 99 ha persecuet solmen pur idealistic scopes por Esperanto, p. ex. demandar esperantic printagies e similes. Ma it esset evidentmen clar che omni cent, que li scritores ne ha esset fortiat usar Esperanto, nam – 80 percent ha venit de Germania e li ceteri 20 percent in max grand parte venit de landes, con queles on sin desfacilitá posse coresponder in angles, in minu grand parte in frances. Li resultate de ti constatation esset, que li mentionat institute ha anullat in li budget-etate li expense-posto por Esperanto pro esser inutil. In li interesse de un real e universal medie de intercomprension it es necessi un inprejudicat conossentie e poy far li logic deductiones. Nam homes rasonosi deve consentir, que li 19-esim congress va haver tam poc successes, quam li 18-esim, nam in altri casu ili vell har aparit ja desde long. Un objectiv observator deve comprender finli, que li propagation solmen idealistic del actual Esperanto ne have un minimal valore positiv in li sense de un mundolingue, specialmen de un lingue comercial. Ultre to li Esperanto-congresses es monomanic, parlante sempre solmen pri li propaganda de Esperanto, in su form acutal. Contra omni logic necessitá evolutionari ili ha statuet li tese, que un modification in li structura de Esperanto ne es permisset; per to chascun de ti arangeamentes es morti-nascet. Si on vole ne chassar un fantom, ma quam seriosi hom atin’er un scope it ne have utilitá continuar vehicular sur un via evidentmen nullvalorant, ma on deve questionar se ú es li causes, que Esperanto quam real mundo-lingue til nu ne havet success. To es visibil clarmen a omni hom inprejudicat. Per to li total manca de chances por Esperanto 74 es evident. On ples do considerar, que it ne have minimal valore si mem tre mult homes apropria se li saventie de Esperanto, solmen por scrir in Esperanto a alcun hom, con qui on posse intercomprender-se in un lingue ja existent. Li max simplic logica doce, que es plu just, si li considerabil minorité de homes ancor ne conossent li mundo-lingue ja existent (i. e. angles, secun li opinion del autor. Red.) vell aprender ti ci lingue quam demandar, que su conossores mey apropriar se un nov lingue, de quel li aprension es mult plu desfacil quam on opine in general: To deve esser explicitmen accentuat. It es un fact, que homes ineducat aprende Esperanto plu facilmen quam instructetes, pro que ili minu senti li artificialitá de Esperanto. Li studia de Esperanto – tal quam it es nu – ne es util, ma nociv, pro que it detene milles de homes aprender un real mundo-lingue, quel exhaustivmen compensa li un poc plu grand pena del aprension. Automaticmen apari li question, esque on deve avansar sur ti via sin esperantis e sin chances quam til nu e, si ne, quo altricos deve evenir por aproximar li scope aspirat. Ma ante omnicos li principie deve reyer, ne esser ciec cavalcante sur principies, ma visar solmen li real scope sin omni principiari opiniones e sin esser impedit per trublant idealism. Li congress deve haver li coragie a reconossentie e acter conform. Til que on ne reconosse, que Esperanto durant li 40 annus de su existentie ne ha satisfat li esperas, queles on posit in it e pro to anc ne adplu va satisfar les, on solmen dracha vacui pal’e. Si on vide, que on ha aberrat, tande on deve resolut retornar e serchar un altri via. Trovar ti via, to es li deve dl nov congress, in altri casu it va finir tam neremarcat, quam omni altris. Zamenhof in su grand pensation mund-inbrassant ha fat un psychologic grand errore: il volet contentar omnis e pro to il ha aportat ne suficent a nequí causante per li artificial pelmel de paroles un total inpossibil situation. Li vocabularium es li fundament de un lingue e deve esser constructet in maniere natural, durant que ti de Esperanto representa un monstruosi artificial’a. Arbitrarimen, sin regul e sin intim sentiment natural, il prendet li paroles de lingues vivent e mort e pro to ili es tre desfacil a memorar. Presipue li preferentie del german (tago, nur, bedauri, shajni), etsi to es honorant por noi, ha esset un grand misprense, quel demolit li necessi uniformitá. It esset sertmen un erra utilisar anc mort lingues. Secun li judicie general li fatal »j« del plurale deprava Esperanto e on vell har posset substituer it plu bon per li angles »s«. Li max grand defecte de Esperanto es, que it ne ha contentat se esser un lingue auxiliari, volente representar un nov perfect lingue equipat per omni fin nuancies e finesses. Per to it transpassa tro mult li possibil limite. Quam exagerat pedantie es p. ex. li contrast exactmen accentuat inter adjective e adverbie o li ostentativ marcation del objective. To es detal’es quel existe ne mem in german. Tal desfacilitás have null scope. Qual bell perspectives revela-se, si on pensa, que per un lingue international unitari on vell posser vicear anc li studia del mort lingues e inbrassar li tot homanitè per un sol ligament. Trad. Ms. 75 Chronica. A occasion del semanes festiv, sr. E. de Wahl ha visitat Wien, secuente un invitation de Verein Deutschösterreichischer Ingenieure, Kosmotechnische Gesellschaft, Arbeitsgemeinschaft für Schrift und Sprache e Association Cosmoglotta Comité Central. Il fat du interessant discurses arangeat de ti societés li 14 e 17 junio in li grand sala del Histologic Institute del Universitate. Li unésim discurse ha tractat un nov problema cultural e physical sub li titul »Li mission del technica«. In li duesim discurse, acompan’at de projectiones, li autor de Occidental ha parlat coram 80 auditores, pri li historie del lingue international; il refutat in maniere eloquent e convictiv li general prejudicies contra un lingue del typ Occidental. Li du discurses, hant esset acceptet con grand sympatie e rich aplause, va aparir anc in printa. In fine del duesim convenida, ductet de Ing. Emil Jung, presidente del Societé de Ingenieros, sr. Walter Smital, Esperanto-lector che Radio Wien, ha demandat parol por presentar long series de tabelles statistic pri li successes del Esperantistes. Ma li publico, ancor fascinat per li 2-horic clar e objectiv explicationes e li totalmen nov perspectives apertet de sr. EW., con indignation e unanimitá ha refusat un tal contra-argumentation. Támen sr. Smital ne posset responder li question del presidente, quant Esperantistes existe in li munde. »Heroldo de Esperanto«, nr 25, ha publicat un raporte pri ti eventes in Wien, concludente per declarar que li afere de Esp es ja tam difuset, que Occ ne va victoriar li entusiasm del esperantistes. Nu noi ne vole trublar li felicie del esperantistes e va offertar Occ solmen a ti persones que ne vole accepter Esp. Association Cosmoglotta ha intrat successosi transactiones con un del max grand editorias del continente por comensar propaganda de Occidental sur max larg base. Datal’es secue in circulares al colaboratores. In li movement de Ido ha evenit un schisma. Li secretario del Ido-Union secun »Mondo« nr 10 declara li novelectet Ido-Akademio quam inleyal e refusa li material subtenentie. Li presidente del Union ha demissionat. Li presidente del Ido-Akademio ha proposit su demission ja plu antey. Prof. Jespersen e sr. Janotta ne adplu es membres del Akademio. Li reformaci Idistes electet »Mondo« quam organ; li adversari, conservativ partie es ductet de sr. Noetzli, organ »Ido«, Zürich. Li Ido-jurnal »Linguo Internaciona«, Praha, ha cessat aparir. Sr. de Beaufront, »precipua autoro di Ido« e secretario del Ido-Akademio, secundat de sr. J. Guignon, vice-secretario del Akademio, in »Ido«, junio, responde a mu articul »Regretabil Ido«, Cgl nr 40. Ili have li coragie mantener li assertion que in Ido li radica de »sintezo esas nomo, ne verbo.« Sapienti sat. Prof. Dr. Karl Schüppel, presidente del Esperanto-Societé Parchim, nu fervent colaborator de Cosmoglotta, in li liga-convenida del nord-german esperantistes in Schwerin li 26 mai ha pledat por Occ e con successe ha refutat li fals assertiones pri nor lingue. Dr. Peipers-Köln ha parlat por Occ li 13 mai in Ido-Societé Paris. In li discussion ha prendet parte sr. L. M. de Guesnet, J. Linzbach e al. Comtre Dr. Ernö Zichy-Acs, pionero de Cosmoglotta in Hungaria, ha publicat un long articul pri Occ con textus comparativ in »Magyarország«, Budapest, 21 junio. Anc altri jurnales hungarian ha raportat detal’at pri nor lingue. 76 Sr. F. Pátek, inspector de scoles, in Český učitel«, Praha, 16 junio, ha insertet un articul tre instructiv por Occ. Sr. Yoshi Ishiguro, editor de »Esperanto en Nipponlando«, Tokio, in li japanes periodic »Nov era«, april, publica un articul pri L. I., laudante Occ; il constata que li pluralsigne -s de Occ es max international. »Academia pro Interlingua«, nr 3, contene textus comparativ in LsF e Occ, con posremarca: »Resulta concordantia in generale; differentia es pauco.« Miss Pankhurst in »The Morning Post«, London, 29 april, scri que quancam li lingue angles have scrition discordant del fonetica, un simplification del ortografie anlges vell esser un vadalism. (Ad nota por ti qui vole adaptar angles quam lingue universal per fonetisar su scrition.) Li conosset linguist Hugo Schuchardt, prominent specialist in lingues mixt (creolic) e membre del Delegation por l’adoption de un Lingue International Auxiliari, ha morit in Graz, li 21 april. Editoria T. Fisher-Unwin, Ltd, London, peti nos publicar que li libre »A Short History of the International Language Movement« de Prof. Dr. A. L. Guerard es exhaustet. Abonnamentes, contributiones e subventiones por Cosmoglotta. Rev. H. L. B.–Chemnitz: 3 RM; T. Wh.–Ealing: 3 d; F. C. van A.–Oud-Gastel: 5 ö. S; G. P.–Bergisdorf b. Z.: 5 ö. S; R. W.–Argenteuil: 20 fr; O. P.–Tallinn: 3 RM; J. P.–Tallinn: 3 RM; W. Sch.–Lauenburg: 5 ö. S; I. L.–Selnica o. D.: 5 ö. S; C. G.–Warszawa: 10 Zl. Pro manca de loc noi regretabilmen ha devet procrastinar li articules: Dr. Karl Schüppel: Pedagogic valore de Occidental. A. Z. Ramstedt: Preterite per -t. E. de Wahl: Exceptiones e li vive. Julian Prorók: Stabilitá e evolution. E. de Wahl: Analytic e syntetic. E. de Wahl: Li possibil futur evolution de L. I. Astralist nro 1: Quel lingue es suficent bon por li popul? Prof. Rosselló-Ordines: Replica pri Interlingua Systematic. Ernst Graber: Neo-Volapük (Esperanto). A. Z. Ramstedt: Li articul li. Al present nr de Cgl ne es anexet un Supplement. Li secuent SaC, nr 10, va esser dismisset con Cgl nr 42. »Deutsche Briefgesellschaft« alliate de Cosmoglotta. Al present nr es anexet pro nor german abonnates un prospecte e un cart de mandte por »Deutsche Briefgesellschaft« (German Societé de Correspondentie). Noi speicalmen fa atenter pri li importantie de ti apart institution con quel nor Association vole laborar comun por li afere de Occidental. Ti societé edite li excellent organ »Deutsche Briefzeitung«, quel va propagar Occidental anc trans li limites de Germania, in tot munde. Li redactor del jurnal have li intention etablisser un speical rubrica por un »Section de Correspondentie Occidental« por iniciar e promoer relationes per scrit e personal inter adeptes e interessates de Occidental. It es un bell successe por nor lingue posseder un tal alliate e noi peti nor amicos adherer al »Deutsche Briefgesellschaft, Section de Correspondentie Occidental«, Naunhof b. Leipzig, Germ. In ceteri li adhesion a ti societé have un grand valore por omni intellectuale qui persecue ancor quicunc altri interesses ideal o practic. 76b KOSMOGLOTT (precursor del jurnal COSMOGLOTTA) contene li max important articules pri L. I. e por e contra Occidental. Absolut necessi por omni scientic interesset mundolinguist. Precie del annucollectes: * 1922 e 1923 complet à 7 frs. sv. * Con mancant nr 1 à 4 frs. sv. * Defectiv collectiones à 2 frs. sv. * 1924, 1925, 1926 complet à 2 frs. sv. * Complet collection de 1922 til 1926, junt 20 frs. sv. Recivibil che li autor: E. de Wahl, Eha 10, Reval, Estonia. Occidental-Literatur * Curt grammatica-claves de Occidental in lingues Angles, Frances, German, Russ, Tchec à 0,30 ö. S (0,25 frs. sv.) * E. de Wahl: Radicarium directiv de Occidental in 8 lingues ADFIPRSSv 5 ö. S (4 frs. sv) * Jean Chanaud: Index français-Occidental au Radicarium. 1 ö. S (0,75 frs. sv.) * J. A. Kajš: Praktický jazyk světových styků Occidental. 0,60 ö. S (Cena 3 Kc., vaz. 6 Kc.) * A. Z. Ramstedt: Nyckel till Occidental. 1 ö. S (0,75 frs sv.) * J. Gär: Wörterbuch Deutsch-Occidental ha apparit 9 liverationes à 0,30 ö. S (0,25 frs. sv.) * J. Linzbach: Transcendent Algebra, 1,30 ö. S (1 fr. sv.) * Rabindranath Thákur (Tagore):Nationalism in Occidente. Autorisat traduction de A. Toman. Precie 1,30 ö. S (1 fr. sv.) * Dr. R. N. Coudenhove-Kalergi: Li Paneuropan Manifest. Autorisat Traduction de E. Moess. 1,30 ö. S (1 fr. sv.) * J. Robert e E. Pigal: Der Weg zur Europäischen Verständigungssprache (Li via al lingue del europan intercomprension) OCCIDENTAL, in D Esperanto e Occ. 1,60 ö. S (1,25 frs. sv.) * A. Z. Ramstedt: Occidental – ett västerländskt kultursprak. 0,30 ö. S (0,25 frs. sv.) Recivibil che: * Cosmoglotta Mauer b. Wien, Austria. * Comité Explorativ de L. I. Eha 10, Reval, Estonia. * Societé Interlinguistic Villagatan 25, Helsingfors, Finnland. * Editoria Occidental Česká 32, Brno, Tchecoslovacia. Por postal expenses ples junter 10 %. Informationes 2 respons-cupones. Eigentümer, Herausgeber u. Verleger: Gesellschaft Cosmoglotta, Mauer b. Wien, Postfach 6. – Verantwortlicher Schriftleiter: Ing. E. Pigal, Liesing b. Wien. – Druck: G. Kanz, Liesing. Annotationes 1) Ples vider Esperanto-''paroles p. ex.: ''chiam (sempre), kiom(quant), malebleco (inpossibilitá), saneca (sanitari), kazo (casu), kaso (casse), caro (tsar), patrino (matre), nepre (absolut), malbona(mal), mallonga (curt), ege (extrem), boao (boa), firmao (firma), ekspansiebleco (expansibilitá), ekzekuciisto (executor), aerflugisto(aviator), senarmiligho (desarmation), foresto (absentie), colo(inch), fraulo (garson), savinto (salvator), menso (mente), ghardeno (jardin), chirkaupolusa (circumpolar), deca (decent), laca (fatigat), dekoraciisto (decorator), bedaurinde (regretabil), cheestanta (present), anstatau (vice). 2) In li official listas de ti societé mi ne es nominat quam un del fundatores, proque in ti témpore mi comensat pos finde del studia mu servicie quam aspirant in li Russian marine (flotte) e quam tal ne havet li jure esser membre de societés. Do mu relationes esset inofficial, ma pro to ne minu vivaci. 3) Lateinisch-romanisches Wörterbuch von Gustav Körting. 4) In »Linguist« esset un grand dispute pri li formes: caseo, fromage etc, e Beermann proposit quam sol possibil e vermen medial e international li form »kees«.